Memories of a Life
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Remus reflects on the past, present and future. Slash. HPSS, RLSB, RLHP. Written for Reddwarfer's Birthday. Complete.


Title: Memories of a life Author: Calanor/Seulwolfe Pairing: Harry/Severus Remus/Sirius Harry/Remus Rating: PG Archive: at my LJ, Hpfandom, SilverSnitch Disclaimer: Belongs to JK.  
Summary: Remus reflects on the past, present and future A/N: this is for Reddwarfer for her Birthday. May it be happy.  
Betaed by: Occasus all other mistakes are mine.  
fandom: Harry Potter

pqpqpqpq

Remus Lupin leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom he shared with his partner of the past five years dressed in black silk sleep pants. He found himself in the late hours of the night wide awake while his lover slept soundly sprawled across the bed on his stomach with the blankets pooled around his lower back. 

They had celebrated long into the night. The adoption of three children had finally come through. All were muggleborn's who parents had died tragically in a train wreck three months ago. The oldest was in his first year at Hogwarts where they both taught. The younger two would come to live with them next week and Harry Potter couldn't be happier.

He finally had the family he always wanted. A man willing to take any and all orphans that he could. This was just his first step to that dream.

The both of them had come so far in the past years. The War, training to fight the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth and the final battle. But there had been so much more they had to endure.

The loss of the men they loved.

Sirius Black.

Severus Snape.

It was ironic that both men had been their first lovers. First loves and at one time the only men that they would ever love.

Remus found himself caught up in memories of the past as he gazed at the pictures that cluttered the mantle. It was a visual history of their lives. Pictures of he and Sirius. Severus and Harry. Ron and Hermione with Harry. Various Weasley's.

And the Marauders. James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

Sirius and he had been friends all through Hogwarts. Best mates. Nothing could come between the Marauders. And at one time in their young lives, they thought they were invincible.

It was the day that James married Lily. Sirius had whispered to Remus that he had waited long enough as James whisked Lily away to their honeymoon. It was the look in his eyes that Remus remembered.

Lust. Longing. Unrequited love.

That night as a storm raged through the moors that surrounded the house Remus lived in, Sirius Black claimed the man he had loved for so long. It was something that Remus never expected. And would never forget.

Sirius was a gentle lover. He showed Remus that there was more to sex than teenaged hormones. It was touches and caresses. Kisses and breathing. It was desire and release. The humming of completion through your body and his.

That simple connection that could only be made with the one person who's soul was in complete harmony with yours.

Sirius taught his body and soul to sing that night.

The Wolfe in him knew that he found his mate for life that night.

Then Voldemort happened. James and Lily died. The cub was taken from the safety of the pack, Sirius was ported away to Azkaban cast as the traitor and Peter was dead and praised as a hero.

Remus felt betrayed by the only person he loved.

For the next twelve years, Remus was lost. His pack was broken up and he had no one.

Until young Harry came waltzing back into his life. 

Sirius returned.

And Peter rose from the dead.

Life had just become very confusing and challenging. And fate and destiny were tricky bitches. Even now in the scheme of things, Remus was granted two more years with Sirius before he torn away from him once again...and this time for good.

No spells or charms could bring him back from the veil. Even Harry standing before it, begging and crying to the gods above and below to give him back for in exchange for his own soul wasn't enough. It took Remus and Severus two hours with the grief filled young man to pull him back from the veil. From the Ministry of Magic back to Grimmauld place.

Oh he wasn't a boy...Harry never had that privilege.

Voldemort had taken everything from the man.

His parents. His God-father. His innocence. His right to a life filled with love.

After that day, it was like an awakening. Harry was a madman trying to hone his magical ability to the maximum limits and some days beyond them with Severus and Remus at his side. 

Harry was two years out of school when the final battle happen. It wasn't on the grounds of Hogwarts like many said would happen. That the Dark Lord would come to them. Malfoy had taken Severus prisoner.

The order wanted Harry to stay out of the way, leaving Severus to his fate. But no one had known that Harry and Severus were lovers. Telling Harry let his lover die was not the thing to say.

Telling Harry that Severus deserved to die definitely wasn't the thing to say either.

What they hadn't know at the time was how Severus was discovered as a spy. Or that they had another traitor in their midst.

What better way to lure out the golden boy from hiding than to take his lover captive?

The battle raged. Harry stunned Death Eater after Death Eater, paving a path to the one person who had made his life a living hell.

Voldemort.

Today was the day that it would all be decided. Him or Tom Riddle.

In the end, Tom Riddle was nothing but ashes blowing in the wind.

And three days later, Severus Snape was buried at Godric's Hollow. He had died in Harry's arms hours after the defeat in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy and his new assistant, Ginny Weasley took great pleasure in torturing Severus.

Lucius, for betraying them all to the light.

Ginny, for taking Harry away from her.

That was five long years ago. There was a time in the first year after the final battle, Remus recalled that he thought he was going to be burying Harry next to Severus.

He had sunk so deeply into his grief, that he couldn't see his way out or even wanted out. It was in those months that Remus realized that with all the happenings and what not with the war, he himself had never grieved for Sirius.

It had taken three bottles of Firewhiskey and lots of tears for the both of them to come to grips with the state of their lives one night four years ago. Another seven months later, Remus and Harry had kissed under a mistletoe at Burrow.

New Year's Eve found them in front of the fire, a bottle of red wine chilling, clothes scattered about the living room and them making love for the first time.

That moment when they were joined together for the first time was exquisite. Nothing could compare to listening as Harry keened and moaned his desire with each stroke as Remus took him. Or when Harry kissed and licked his entire body after dribbling wine down his chest down to his hard member taking him down the root. Remus never knew he could scream so loud as Harry played his body like a fiddle. 

Such is pleasures of the flesh.

Looking back at the bed, Remus knew he wouldn't change anything. He and Harry were happy. Sirius and Severus wouldn't want them to dwell in the past or live in grief for the rest of their lives. They would want them to live life to the fullest.

And they have.

And Remus had a feeling that Severus and Sirius were just to busy snarking at one another to really watch was going on down here.

That was just as well, Remus didn't need an audience as he crawled back into bed with Harry thinking they needed to celebrate a bit more before morning.

He grinned as he licked the delectable body calling to him. 


End file.
